Werewolves: The wolf and the circus
by Dark Heart Demon
Summary: AU: In this world werewolves live side by side with vampires and vampaneze. They have been there servents for as long as they have exsisted. Now a young girl Alice joins there ranks. Wich side will she choose?
1. The creatures of the night

I started writing this fic after reading another werewolf style story. It got me to thinking of how the cirque du freak world would be if werewolves existed. So I started writing this story.

**Disclamer:** I don't own the cirque du freak series or any of it's charecters. But I do own my made ones.

* * *

"_You can't run forever!"_

Those were the words he said. What that…horrible…awful…creature said. I think it was a vampire, I still don't know. It was nothing like the legends. With it's purple skin and red hair and red lips, it looked more like some sort of alien then vampire. But I saw it. And that image will haunt me forever.

I went to the park. Just to clear my head ya' know? It was dark but the park was close, I knew my parents wouldn't mind. When I got back I saw the front door wide open. I was immediately alarmed. Everybody was asleep. Weren't they? Then I remembered Chad. Yeah it was probably just Chad my brother. He sometimes would hang out with friends late at night like this. But he never left the door wide open. I slowly walked through the front door.

Inside it was a mess. Tables overturned anything on them all strewn across the floor.

Now the smart half of my brain was saying "Quick run away call 911!" But that weird stupid crazy curious part of my brain said "Keep going". If only I listened to that smart half.

I silently crept forward. That's when I first noticed it….blood. Just small droplets but they seemed to be leading to something. I slowly followed it. I turned the corner and there it was. The purple faced monster. Standing over Chad. He was barely breathing. He looked unconscious. Then the creature lowered it's head. And started drinking his blood! I wanted to run. But I couldn't move forward or back now. I was completely frozen in place as the killer fed…then stopped…and turned…looking directly at me!

"Ah there's my **real **target!" he said…smiling? He rose from his crouched position to face me standing. Still smiling that evil smile.

I bolted then. But the monster didn't start chasing me. He just yelled after me

"Don't even try I will catch you!" I slipped on some blood but kept running.

"You can't run forever!"

I didn't really know where I was running. When I got to the street I screamed "Hel-". Before a hand covered my mouth.

"Shh do you want to wake up the whole neighborhood?"

I was trying to scream _YES _but it came out as a muffled "mef".

Though he seemed to preoccupied at the moment to respond, because his eyes were fixed on something. He looked…tense? Why? what could a creature like this have to fear?

With his hand still covering my mouth I turned my head. But I saw nothing. What is he staring at?

"Aaaawhooooo".

As if I wasn't already scared enough. That was undoubtedly a wolf. And I lived in the center of a city.

The "vampire" picked me up and started to run in the opposite direction the howl came from. Was he afraid?

I was trying to break free of his grasp but it was like bending metal.

Then I felt something hit, not me, but him. Hard

I flew out of his grasp then and slid on the concrete. I looked back and saw something even stranger then the purple monster.

It looked like a man, yet on it's head were two pointy wolf-like ears. Its nails were extra long like claws that it was using right now to try and kill the other monster. Even its bare feet had extra long toe nails. But what was the weirdest of all was the tail. Just like a wolf's, the tail hung to just below his knees and I instantly knew what this creature was. A werewolf.

**HE** was what made the howl. **HE** was what made this purple monster run in fear. And I was just standing there like an idiot. I should be running fast and far away. But all I could do was stand and watch the fight of the creatures of the night.

* * *

Cliffhanger? 00? Okay sorry if this chapter seems short. But with how the story turns out I just thought that was the best place to stop. I have the next chapter almost done but I'm only uploading it if I get at least** 1** review so please R&R! 


	2. Conversations with a killer?

Okay I got my one review! Even though it was more of an invitation. But hey I'll take what I can get!

**Disclamer:** I don"t own the cirque du freak series or any of Darren Shan's charecters.

* * *

The fight was hard to follow. They moved so fast that it was over in less then a minute.

After some clawing and slashing on both sides the purple killer dodge rolled away. Then ran forward taking out a knife he had concealed. The wolf easily dodged the slash and moved to attack the "vampire's" stomach. He slashed through. The purple monster fell forward clutching his abdomen. He crawled toward the werewolf. The werewolf simply stood there. He crawled a little more then let out an agonized moan and stopped. The battle was over. The werewolf won.

The victor stared at his dead opponent for awhile. Then he turned to face me.

I was still frozen. No matter how much that smart half of my brain screamed "_**Run run, your life freakin depends upon it!" **_I couldn't move. I knew all to well that my life was in danger. Yet, even now as this werewolf came towards me almost positively to eat me. I felt safe, like he really meant me no harm.

"Why didn't you run?" His voice sounded truly curious.

"I d-do-n-n't know". I stuttered. He cocked his head to one side.

"You do know he was planning to, well eat you?"

"Yes". I whispered.

"I mean you were his original target but I guess he won't be a problem now". He sighed.

"Excuse me". I said finding my confidence. "But what **was** he?" I can't believe I'm having a conversation with a werewolf.

He paused. "You don't need to know".

"The hell I do!" I was mad now. "That, that **thing **might have just killed my entire family and your not gonna even tell me what killed them!" I started to wonder how heavy of sleepers my neighbors were.

He seemed shocked. Then he spoke softly. "Your whole family?"

"Yeah there was **lots** of blood. I didn't see them but I know they wouldn't have let that monster near my brother without a fight, and if they did that-". The last words got caught in my throat and a small sob broke through.

"Oh no". He started mumbling some stuff to himself that I didn't catch. He was sitting down with his head in his hands. Was he sad?

"What are you all upset about?" some malice still lingered in my voice.

He shook his head back and forth. "This should never have happened".

I crossed my arms. "Yeah well you can't change the past". All anger was gone now. Just sadness remained

He lifted his head and turned it to face me. "So what will you do?"

"I'll probably be shipped off to some relatives that I don't even know. Then if they don't want me an orphanage". I sighed. "But". I added. " If there was any way I could avoid that I'd take it".

There was a long silence. When I turned to look at the wolf he had the strangest expression. I couldn't decipher it.

"Anything?" He asked.

"Uh I hope your not thinking of what I think your thinking of". I took a small step back.

He just chuckled. "I don't mean that but hmm". He thought for a moment "What do you want?"

"You mean besides my family back". I said sullenly.

He sighed "Besides that".

I thought. "Well, I always did want to travel the world see rare sights that sorda thing".

A strange crooked smile spread across his lips. "I might be able to help with that".

"How?" I asked.

"How would you like to travel the world with me?" His smile turned to a more normal grin now.

"Travel. With. You?" I said each word separate.

"As my assistant of course but there's just one thing you have to do".

"What?"

"Become a werewolf". His grin turned to a crooked smile again.

A werewolf! I didn't know what to say. I mean sure I've always been the emo girl who dreamed of that kinda stuff but to actually become one!

"I-I don't know I mean I don't even know your name".

"Well then let me introduce myself". He extended his clawed hand towards me. "The names Edward". He shook my hand. "Edward Howel".

I shook his hand back. "I'm Alice, Alice Smith".

"So Alice Smith will you become my assistant ?"

I was still hesitant but what other choice did I have? Go get shipped of to a random family member then an orphanage? I would probably be presumed dead anyways. They wouldn't search much for me. I could just, disappear.

"Yes, I will become your assistant".

* * *

Okay so um...R&R? Sorry if you didn't like my fight scene. Writing those is not one of my strong suites. But trust me the more I write the better I get. And i'll only post my next chapter if I get **2** reviews! I'll probably just post after one though. But a girl can hope! 


	3. Transformation and travel

Okay I didn't get any new reviews but I'm posting the next chapter anyways. I'm really starting to like this story.

**Disclamer:** If I owned the series I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.

* * *

"So how do we do it?" I started to fell a little uneasy now unsure if I should continue with this, but I wasn't about to pass up this chance of a lifetime. 

We had gone back to my house and Edward told me to pack some clothes while he checked on my family. When I went downstairs I asked how they were doing.

"Your brothers still breathing he should live".

I sighed in relief. "And my parents?" I asked unsure.

He shook his head.

I fell down on my knees and began to cry. My parents were gone. They didn't deserve this terrible death. They never did anything wrong. The tears ran freely down my face. An occasional sob escaping my throat.

Edward put a hand on my shoulder . I looked up.

"Come". He said lifting me to my feet. "We need to call the paramedics, your brother needs medical attention".

I nodded.

After the phone call we took a bus to get to the country. Edward wore a long coat and a hat to hide his "Wolfen" features.

The ride was silent.

Now we were sitting under a tree just as the sun began to rise.

"So are you ready?"

"I guess". I stood up. So did he. "So how do we do it?" "Do you like bite me or somthin?"

He laughed. "Well no actually you get a copper knife and stick it in a tree then dance around it while saying incantations".

I stared.

He chuckled. "Just one of the many silly legends".

"Okay?"

He grabbed my hand and started making a cut.

"Hey!"

"What? This is how it's done".

"Well next time a little warning please?"

He chuckled again. "Alright".

He grabbed my hand again and continued cutting into the palm.

He cut a horizontal line on each of my hands. Then cut his own hands. Then Edward clasped our hands together. I felt my blood leave my body out my right hand and Edward's enter through my left. The transformation felt painful yet I didn't scream. My whole body hurt all over. My voice had come back but changed and now I was making wolf whimpers. I felt my ears go into my head and everything was silent. Then they came out the top of my head and I could hear everything in such amazing clarity. My nails grew long in an instant and my canine teeth turned into true fangs. I thought it was over when more pain hit me as a tail grew out of me breaking through the back of my pants. Finally I felt my blood return to my body and Edwards return to him.

"Well that went well". He joked….I think?

I sat there catching my breath.

"So…what….now?" I panted.

He closed his eyes. "We rest here today, tonight we head out".

"Out where?"

He grinned slightly. "I'm going to visit an old friend".

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Are we there yet?" I was acting like an impatient three year old, but I couldn't help it. We had been traveling for a two weeks now and still hadn't found this "old friend". He said his friend was pretty far away from us so it would take a while to reach them. I didn't mind this at first thinking I'd get to see the scenery at least but we had to travel at night so we didn't attract to much unwanted attention. Plus werewolves couldn't spend to much time in the sun or they would burn in the sun and die!

I learned all sorts of stuff about werewolf's Like silver didn't hurt us but a silver bullet would, but so would a knife or any other weapon. And we had no need to eat human flesh. Though we had to stick to a strict meat diet. But the moon had some affect on us. Apparently during a full moon a werewolf could transform Into a more true wolf with "unusual" powers. But unfortunately me being a half werewolf (if that makes any sense) I can't transform into one. But a plus to that I can walk around in the sun.

Also I have been learning about vampires and vampaneze as well. A vampaneze was the purple killer that I had met before. They kill humans when they drink from them. But they always mark there victims before hand. Marks like the marks I had. But vampires are different they only drink a little from a human letting them live. Both live by strict rules and are looked down upon if they don't uphold these rules. These guys are big on honor for some reason. But the worst of all is werewolves are supposed to serve these creatures! Edward still hasn't told me the full story yet but I'll find out soon.

"Common we must be close now?" I was really impatient.

"Yes". He was panting a lot so I couldn't expect much of a response. Right now I was riding on his back as he was Dashing so we could hopefully get there before the sun rose. Dashing was when a werewolf ran so fast the world practically just slipped by. Vampires and vampaneze call it flitting werewolf's call it dashing.

Edward slowed down and I hopped off his back. Edward stood there catching his breath hands on his knees.

"You okay?" I asked

"Yeah -pant- I'll be fine".

We slowly walked into some sort of camp. A few people waved at us. They looked like hippies. I just ignored them.

Then we got to some other camp except this one had vans instead of tents. And nobody was outside. I assumed this was our destination. We weaved through the vans and cars. I saw one person pass us. A strange looking man with a small crop of orange hair and a scar on the left side of his face. Edward stopped.

"Mr. Crepsley". He didn't ask more of acknowledged his presence

"Ah Edward you came back and-". The man stared at me.

"What. Have. You. Done?" Each word was said separately.

"Mr. Crepsley, please let me explain". Edward was pleading

"You leave to deal with your past problems, and you bring back an assistant!" This man was mad, at me? I took a small step back

"Mr. Crepsley you must let me explain I had no choice".

"I highly doubt that".

"Aww Larten Let Edward tell you his side of the story you yourself have done just the same". Said a rather tall man now walking up to us.

"You. Got. An. Assistant.?" Now Edward was talking like that. But more out of surprise.

"Yes indeed he did, right Larten?"

"….." The man "Larten" stayed silent.

"I see". "Well" said Edward "I think we both have some explaining to do".

The man named Larten nodded. "Indeed".

"What about the girl?" Asked the very tall man.

They all turned to look at me.

Then Edward smiled "Hibernius". said Edward. "Why don't you go introduce Alice to Evra?"

"Hibernius" had a similar grin. "Of course".

"Come". He said "This way".

I followed the man while Edward followed this "Larten Creepsley?" into one of the vans.

"Now Evra's tent is right over there". Said Hibernius. I stared at it when I went to look back at the man but he was gone.

I blinked. How'd he do that? But I just shrugged it off before heading in the direction of the tent.

I pushed the flap back and said "hel-". Before I saw the head of a boy with a snake wrapped around his body!

* * *

Wow! That was my longest chapter yet! Okay so If you've read this far **PLEASE REVIEW! **I really want to know if people are enjoying this story. Oh and what Edward said about the whole copper knife thing, yeah I did a search on werewolf legends on the net and that's like how the russians back in the day thought people turned into werewolves. I'm not saying Edward's russian I just wanted to put that in my story cus I thought it was really funny! 


End file.
